edfandomcom-20200215-history
For the Ed, by the Ed
"For the Ed, by the Ed" is a season 4 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy in which Eddy runs against Plank to see who should be king of the Cul-de-Sac. Plot Jonny is pretending Plank is a superhero when all of the sudden he notices The Kanker Sisters torturing Jimmy. As Jonny watches, May takes out a worm and tries to coerce Jimmy to eat it. Jimmy covers his mouth to avoid this, but the Kankers had no trouble in opening it. Then, Jonny throws Plank towards the Kankers, and Plank lands in Lee's hair. Jimmy escapes, but does not succeed because of the "creepy crawly creature " inching its way towards him. Marie gets Plank out of Lee's hair then May slips on Plank, leaving the Kankers in a pile. The worm is still crawling towards the scared Jimmy, who is cornered in the fence. Plank drops down, preventing the worm from further approaching Jimmy. Jonny and Jimmy then run off to tell everybody about Plank's successful "duel" against the Kankers. Ed and Eddy are drinking sodas so they can cash the bottles in for Jawbreakers. Edd is refusing to burp so Ed and Eddy are trying to convince Edd to do it. Edd is convinced, so he tries to burp, but nothing comes out, causing Eddy to laugh, embarrassing Edd. The Eds notice that Jimmy and Jonny are running for the kids. Eddy then claims he wants an election. Edd says that it would be a great experience, but then he finally burps which embarrasses him even more. Kevin is testing Rolf on how long he could hold his breath, then Jonny disturbs their testing. Jimmy is telling Nazz and Sarah. Rolf hears them, and runs homeward, screaming "MAMA!!!". Edd announces the beginning of the election, and says that the king of the cul-de-sac is "Candidate" Eddy. Ed shows up pulling a wagon with Eddy in it. Eddy comes up to Jonny and pulls down Plank and says "Vote for me you bald badger". Eddy gives a speech. Eddy makes a mistake, making Kevin say that the speech is "snoresville", causing everyone to leave. Eddy then tries to think of an idea to prove he's king, not Plank. Ed comes with a bag, which Eddy opens, revealing it to be full of dirt. Some dirt opens and a picture comes floating down. The picture fades off-screen, but it's not revealed what's on the picture. Edd comes out with fresh cookies and scrapes them off the plate. Everyone is attracted and reveal that they are doing an election. Eddy comes up and shows the picture, causing Jimmy to start crying. The viewers still can't see the picture, and Jonny wants it, because he wants to know where they got it. Eddy gives the picture to Ed and he holds it high in the air. Ed gives him the picture anyway, so Jonny says Plank just made a mistake. Then, Kevin argues with Eddy, then Ed puts a shovel under Kevin's feet and throws him into the ballot booth. After Kevin takes his cookie for voting, Ed comes up with the rest of the Kids on the shovel. The rest of the kids vote (including the Eds). Eddy did not vote yet, then we see Eddy is stuffing lots of paper in the ballot box saying "Eddy". It reveals that Edd switched the ballot box after he voted, only taking one paper that said "Eddy". Edd then reads the votes, and Plank wins. Edd and Eddy then fight in the box, since Eddy accused Edd of voting for Plank and Eddy got only one vote. Ed jumps in and throws Edd and Eddy out, and goes crazy in the box. Memorable Quotes *'Edd': "Our first vote goes to Eddy." Eddy: "Bingo!" Edd: "Next, we have one for Plank." Jonny: "Right on!" Edd: "Ooo... and another for Plank." Eddy: "Huh?" Edd: "And one for... Rolf?" Rolf: "Thank you." Edd: "Yes well.. and here's another one for Plank. Yes, and Plank again. Another one for Plank. And last but not least.. uh, we seem to have a spoiled ballot. Cookies don't count I'm afraid." ---- *'Jimmy': Plank's "rescue" "My hero!" Jonny: "He pulverized em'! Let's give a name for him! Go tell everybody!" ---- *'Eddy':'' Plank'' "Ask not what he can do for the cul-de-sac, baldy, ask what I'm gonna do to him once when this election is over!" Edd: "Candidate Eddy!" Eddy: "The public has a right to know, Double D, because knowing helps them vote for the right guy!" Kevin: "Got that right, Abe." ---- *'Ed': "FREE BUTTONS!!!" throwing buttons ---- *'Ed': "YAY! WAY TO LOSE, EDDY!" ---- *'Rolf': his nose of Edd's cookies "Why does Rolf smell the odor of Nano's decaying toenails?" ---- *'Edd': "Why, just the thought of implementing a democratic system within the confines of suburban living is..." burps Ed: An angel just got its wings, Double D." ---- *'Rolf': "A wooden board saved you from three evil witches and a creepy crawly? home in panic "MAMA! THE FAIRY TALE THAT HAUNTS ROLF HAS COME TRUE!" Trivia *In this episode, Rolf is smart enough to know Plank is not a living creature, but in "Urban Ed", he talked to cardboard people thinking they were real. *May didn't know what Plank was in this episode, but in "Home Cooked Eds" she used Plank as a back scratcher, but it is possible that she didn't get a clear look at Plank while he was airborne. *When Edd announces the ballots, there are ten kids (including Plank), but only eight are counted, including Rolf and the cookie. But only Kevin, Nazz, Rolf, Ed, Jonny, Plank, Edd and Eddy are seen or mentioned during voting which could explain why 8 ballots are counted. *Election results: **'Plank': 5 **'Eddy': 1 (Eddy voted for himself) **'Rolf': 1 **'Cookie': 1 (Ed's vote) *The picture that Eddy showed to the kids somehow involved Plank doing something bad. Jonny said in response "We all got skeletons in our closets!" which is a figure of speech meaning that people have secrets. *In Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Mis-Edventures (GBA), Plank in his superhero outfit serves as a checkpoint. *Eddy's dialogue to Jonny of "Ask not..." at the election booth is a spoof of John F. Kennedy's inauguration speech. *The plot of this Episode is a spoof of the 1960 Americian election between John F. Kennedy and Richard Nixon. It was the first televised debate in America, and this is the first known Election in the Cul-de-sac. Eddy represents Nixon, who was perceived as greedy, Warmongering and generally unpopular compared to Kennedy. Plank represents Kennedy, who lives a superstar lifestyle but is targeted by many people and threatened with Blackmail. (Like the picture Eddy shows the kids.) Jonny may be spoofing Kennedy's vice president, Lyndon Johnson. In the televised debate, Nixon loses because he doesn't "Play to the camera". Video This clip was provided by kevman994 on youtube. Xc2rWgIL438 Category:Episodes Category:Season 4